3.G. Shared Resources Diane M. Stearns, Ph.D., Professor, Chemistry and Biochemistry, Northern Arizona University Jesse Martinez, Ph.D. Professor, Cellular and Molecular Medicine, The University of Arizona Cancer Center Previous grant cycles have provided funding for shared instrumentation at Northern Arizona University that has served our laboratory research groups as well as other researchers across the NAU campus. This instrumentation consists of a Leica/McBain confocal microscope, Thermo Fisher Scientific Energy Dispersive X-Ray (EDX) Spectrometer System for the Scanning Electron Microscope, Advanced Microscopic Techniques Digital camera for the Transmission Electron Microscope, Quantachrome Zeta-Reader, and Quantachrome Surface Area Analyzer. This equipment is all housed in the Imaging and Histology Core Facility (IHCF) at NAU and is overseen by a Faculty Manager (Dr. Stearns) and a full-time Assistant Manager (Ms. Aubrey Funke). The investment in these shared resources proved a key element in a successful proposal to the National Science Foundation for Major Research Infrastructure (MRI) funding in 2012 (NSF #1229740, $612,560). Because of our intentional shift to add more community based participatory research to the NACP research portfolio, we do not propose to add more equipment to our shared resources at this time, but rather (1) to provide continued support to the laboratory researchers through funding of a research specialist, (2) to continue providing videoconference access to NAU collaborators of seminars and grant reviews at UACC, and (3) to continue providing access to the UACC shared service facilities to NACP partners at NAU. 1) Research Specialist to Support Laboratory-Based Cancer Research at Northern Arizona University NACP proposes to continue support for a Research Specialist for three project labs; Ms. Corinne LaViolette at Northern Arizona University (NAU) supports the various NACP research projects in a number of ways. Her responsibilities include: method optimization, consulting with primary investigators and students in regard to research methods and protocols, routine maintenance of laboratory instruments and equipment, data analysis and data management, training and mentoring students, and management duties such as purchasing and organizing laboratory supplies and managing use of inter-departmental analytical instruments. Ms. LaViolette works directly with the research groups in three of the NACP laboratories at NAU and also carries out research protocols independently such as PCR and DNA purification. In the Gage Lab, Ms. LaViolette has developed and now manages a DNA library and database that is currently in use by researchers and will be used for years to come. This past year, Corrine has learned how to express and purify protein and is supporting several projects by producing protein for them. In the Wilder Lab she is involved in sequencing the PTEN gene to look for variability in this gene in human populations as part of a study involving the PTEN gene, arsenic exposure and prostate cancer. In the Ingram lab Ms. LaViolette has worked with students to optimize methods in trace metal analysis and maintains performance of analytical instruments so that data can be collected. In the Imaging and Histology Core Facility Ms. LaViolette assists with maintenance of and training on the Quantachrome Surface Area Analyzer and the Zeta Potential Analyzer that were purchased with NACP funds. In addition to the aforementioned contributions to the NACP research team at NAU, the Research Specialist also develops and introduces protocols and operating procedures that are important in a research environment. 2) Videoconferencing for Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Seminar Series and the Young Investigators Forum The Partnership considers both the volume of cutting-edge research and the grant-writing expertise at the UACC to be a shared resource that contributes to our aims of building cancer research capacity at NAU and of training Native students in cancer-related areas of biomedical research. The Partnership intends to continue the extension by videoconference of the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) Seminar Series and the Young Investigators Forum to our collaborators at NAU this year. We are able to connect via videoconferencing to ensure that all participants are able to watch the seminar presentations live and are also able to participate in the discussions afterward. The Young Investigators Forum consists of a monthly grant review round table in which a junior faculty member presents a draft of a research proposal to a committee for comment. The UACC has welcomed NAU faculty to participate directly with a proposal, or to observe and participate in the presentations of UA faculty. Making this type of discussion - in which UACC faculty with records of long-term external funding and study section expertise advise junior investigators on the strengths and weaknesses of their proposal outline - available to faculty at NAU has been an invaluable training experience as we strive to increase our external funding success. 3) Shared Service Facilities at the UACC Lastly, the Shared Services of the University of Arizona Cancer Center have been made available to Partnership members to enhance their research capabilities. Researchers and students at NAU are making increased use of the Arizona Cancer Center's specialized resources and capabilities. Notably, NAU investigators are members of the Arizona Cancer Center and they (plus NAU postdoctoral scholars and Ph.D. students) have been added as University of Arizona affiliates so that they have full-text access to the on-line journals and resources of the University of Arizona Medical Center Library - an enormous resource for NAU investigators. The University of Arizona Cancer Center's 12 Shared Services consists of the following: ? Analytical Chemistry ? Behavioral Measurements ? Biometry ? Cancer Imaging ? Experimental Mouse ? Experimental Radiation ? Flow Cytometry ? Genomics Core ? Informatics/Bioinformatics ? Molecular Modeling and Synthetic ? Chemistry ? Proteomics ? Tissue Acquisition and Cellular/Molecular Analysis In addition, UACC has an outstanding clinical research office with broad capabilities that extend to Phoenix and Northern Arizona. It offers training and educational opportunities for NAU faculty and students in Nursing, Physical Therapy and Physician Assistant's Programs. Currently the Montfort/Gage project has used (1) Flow Cytometry for examining the involvement of surface proteins in signaling pathways (eg. CD47, integrin alpha V, VEGFR2, and angiotensin 11 receptor); (2) Proteomics specifically through the use of mass spectral studies for uncovering protein-protein interactions, modifications of soluble guanylyl cyclase (sGC) and cross-linking of sGC; and (3) Arizona Health Sciences Library Access for journal articles and (4) Imaging for microscopic cellular imaging of protein locations. The Sanderson/Brown project has utilized Bioinformatics and Arizona Health Sciences Library Access. The Wilder/Heimark project has used the Genomics Core as well as the Arizona Health Sciences Library. The Stearns laboratory has used the Imaging Center for student training in confocal microscopy in order to get better use of the confocal microscope at NAU. NACP's Administrative, Outreach and Training projects have utilized the Arizona Health Sciences Library Access. The Schwartz/deHeer/Bea project proposes to use the Behavioral Measurements, Biometrics and Ciinical Research cores.